Doctor Universe
by Millas13
Summary: Que pasa cuando otros alienígenas que no son las gemas atacan Beach City, que viene un Doctor


Beach city por la mañana Steven sale de su casa hacia el big donut cuando de repente algo cae del cielo en la playa y va a verlo y ve que es una criatura desconocida para el y corre ha avisas a las gemas

Steven: Chicas una criatura ha caído en la playa y no tiene pinta de ser una gema

Perla: ¿Qué aspecto tiene la critura?

Amatista: eso Steven ¿Cómo es?

Steven: ehh es metálica con un ojo dos bombillas en la parte superior no tiene brazos ni piernas.

De repente la critura aparece flotando por la ventana y empieza ha hablar

¿?: Formas de vida no identificadas deben de ser exterminadas, ¡EXTERMINAR!

Y disparo un par de veces a la casa sin acertar a las cristal gems Perla saca su lanza y dispara tres veces acertando las tres veces sin hacerle ni un rasguño

Perla: ¡¿Qué? Ni un rasguño!

Granate: Dejame ha mi. Dijo saltando para golpear a la critura con sus guanteletes cosa que la hizo estrellarse contra el suelo

Granate: Eso debería acabar con esa cosa

¿?: EXTERMINAR. Dijo apuntado a Granate cuando un sonido hizo que se volviera loca "insertar ruido de la TARDIS "

Steven: ¿Qué es ese sonido?

Perla: No lo se

De repente una cabina telefónica de los 60 aparece de na nada girando sobre si misma hechando humo y fuego por las ventanas avanzado hasta estrellarse contra la critura destrozándola por completo antes de detenerse y abrir la puerta

Granate: Cristal gems Preparaos para lo que pueda salir de hay. Acto seguido las gemas adoptaron posición de combate cuando de las puertas de la cabina sale un señor mayor vestido con traje negro pelo cano de unos 50 y pocos años desplomándose contra el suelo a lo que las cristal gems responden recogiendolo y subiéndolo a la casa en cuestión de un par de horas el señor despierta

Perla: ¿Señor esta bien, que podemos hacer para ayudarle?

¿?: No señorita, me estoy muriendo y "tos tos" no hay nada que pueda hacer. Fueron las ultimas palabras del señor antes de estallar en una explosión de luz y energía que salia ha corros desde la cabeza los brazos y las piernas que al terminar quedo una señora rubia de estatura media vestida con el mismo traje del señor

¿?: tengo piernas, brazos, manos, diez dedos, nariz, dos orejas y soy una mujer en 4millones y medio de años no he sido una mujer, perdonar mis modales señoritas soy la Doctora una señora del tiempo del planeta Gallifrey

Perla: ¿Gallifrey? Pero ese planeta no era una leyenda igual que los señores del tiempo

Steven y Amatista: ¿Qué leyenda?

Granate: Veréis en el planeta hogar había una leyenda de la primera especie del universo Los señores del tiempo del planeta Gallifrey los cuales sabían todo sobre el tiempo y el espacio los cuales tienen la capacidad de regenerarse igual que las gemas se decía que fueron destruidos en la mayor guerra del universo la guerra del tiempo

Doctora: Si pero Gallifrey no fue destruido si no congelado en un punto del espacio y el tiempo

Perla: ¿Y tu como sabes que no fue destruido?

Granate: ahora que cuento esa vieja historia recuerdo que lo hizo un señor del tiempo que lo hizo lo llamaban la tormenta que viene

Doctora: hace años que nadie me llama así y se que no esta destruido por que lo congele yo misma bueno no este yo sino mis otros 12 yos conocidos como el doctor. Dijo dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta viendo el cuadro que hay encima de la puerta

Doctora: ¿Ella es rose cuarzo?

Perla: ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

Doctora: Un momento tu eres ¿Perla? Y tu ¿Granate? Verdad

Perla: As acertando ¿Pero como lo sabes?

Doctora: igual no me reconocéis pero estuve en la Tierra hace 5000, 6000 años os vi luchar, con esta cara. Dijo al sacar un teléfono móvil y enseñándoles una foto de su novena encarnación

Granate: a si nos avisaste de un ataque

Perla: Es verdad como no pude reconocerlo

Doctora: Es mi décimo tercera encarnación, un momento ¿Y mi TARDIS?

Steven: ¿Qué es una TARDIS?

Doctora: buena pregunta hee como te llamas

Steven: Steven Universo Cuarzo

Doctora: Bien Steven la TARDIS es una nave espacial con la capacidad de viajar ha cualquier época y lugar en todo el espacio-tiempo la mía esta averiada en forma de cabina telefónica londinense de los 60

Amatista: esa cosa que se estrello conbesa otra cosa

Doctora: un momento ¿Qué otra cosa? ¿Y tu eres?

Amatista: Amatista y la otra cosa de un ojo metálica y que decía exterminar

Doctora: Se llaman Daleks son otros alienígenas muy peligrosos casi indestructibles por su escudo pero tienen un punto débil su ojo

Perla: Tu TARDIS esta fuera donde te estellaste

Doctora: Bien vamos ha ver como ha quedado

Steven: como que vamos

Doctora: supongo que os gustaríadar una vuelta

Amatista: ¿a donde?

Doctora: Donde querais. Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la cabina y viendo su nuevo interior mas femenino siendo mas circular y no tan poligonal como la anterior y de estilo moderno

Steven: Es más grande por dentro

Doctora: Si me lo dicen mucho, oh gracias cariño. Dijo recogiendo un nuevo dispositivo sonido acariciando los controles y se dirige hacia el armario de la TARDIS

Fin del primer capítulo de esta serie

Notas de autor

Espero que os guste si OS gusta habrá mas capítulos y no dudéis en poner vuestras sugerencias en las rewies


End file.
